Mistletoe
by aurimaedre
Summary: Through careful scheming from their friends Eponine and Enjolras finally admit their feelings under the mistletoe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. **

_"The mistletoe is looking so good tonight, _

_Let's rendezvous and sneak a kiss the time is right, _

_Meet me at the mistletoe, _

_Come on and meet me, baby_

_Meet me at the mistletoe."_

Eponine walked up the stairs to the Amis annual Christmas party with trepidation, mostly because she decided to go out on a limb and purchase a semi-personal, feelings revealed Christmas present for Enjolras. She had always prided herself on getting people unique gifts, gifts that they had always wanted but only mentioned in passing once or twice throughout the year. She hated the cold, sterile feeling of giving a gift card so she kept herself alert all year round for the perfect gifts for her friends, her family. They were the first ones to welcome her when she arrived in the city and made her feel a part of something special, something she didn't even get with her own family and this was her way of showing them her gratitude. She was never very good at expressing emotions and she figured Christmas was a good time to show them that she had been listening, that she did care for them even if she could never actually express the emotions in words or physical affection. It was a problem that stemmed from her childhood, a childhood of cold emotions, hard fists, and warm bruises. That was also the reason she couldn't bring herself to tell Enjolras how she really felt about him.

When she first started hanging out with the group she naturally gravitated towards him. He was the only one that she felt she didn't have to put on a façade to be around. She didn't have to pretend to happy or tire herself by engaging in conversation. No. He let her sit there in silence and drink everything in, get accustomed to the energy around her before feeling comfortable enough to join in. Slowly she began to relax around him and she found herself opening up to him more than she ever had to anyone. He became her best friend until one day she realized he was so much more than that to her. It was around Christmas Eve, two years ago, when she realized it. It was her first Christmas with them and they all wanted to know why she didn't go home for the holidays. All of them had family close by that they would spend the day with and she brushed off their questions by saying she wasn't close with her family. Only Enjolras knew the truth and he kept it to himself, a fact that she was immensely grateful for. They all said she was welcome at any one of their families' celebrations but she refused, saying that she would like an intrusion and that she preferred the solitude on the holiday. None of them seemed to understand that but they accepted her answer.

They began opening each other's gifts when Eponine got to Enjolras' gift to her. She opened it up to find a Belle ornament with a note that said, "Now it's official. You are one of us. Enjolras" She learned when helping the guys put up their Christmas tree that they each got their own ornament to hang on the tree, an ornament that represented them and every time someone new joined they got their own to hang on the tree. It was a way to make the holidays more festive for their surrogate family and this was Enjolras' way of saying she was a part of their make-shift family. It also showed her that he listened to her. He knew that Belle was her favorite character and one that she identified the most with. She went on in detail, rather embarrassingly, one day about the different parallels that could be seen between her and the character. She was touched by his gesture and it was when she turned around to smile at him after hanging the ornament (at the encouragement of the other Amis) and saw his smile that she realized how far she had fallen.

She had lived alone in her feelings for two years now, two very long years. She tried her best to hide them, not wanting to disrupt their friendship. But she couldn't do that anymore. Every time she was around him now her feelings smothered her and while she couldn't outright tell him, she could at least hint at it. It would be enough for her to gain her control back.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of the door, her hand on the handle. She clutched her shopping bag of gifts, took a deep breath, pasted on a happy smile to hide her nerves and opened the door. She was instantly greeted with warmth from the fireplace, the smell of chocolate and savory food in the air, and cursing coming from the living room.

"Damn infernal lights! Made from the depths of hell and created to drive us all mad!" She heard Combeferre growl out. He must be untangling the lights from last year; it was the only thing that made Combeferre lose his calm and curse like that. To this day she still doesn't know why he lets Courfeyrac be the one to take the lights down and put them away. He would save all this frustration if he did both tasks himself.

"Courfeyrac, sometimes I think you derive pleasure for making a mess of the lights just to see Combeferre red-faced and angry." She said with a laugh.

"Now, now. Don't spoil my fun. I'll have you know waiting all year for this. It is pure torture and payment waiting all year round for this moment." He walked over to give her a hug, "You're finally here! Bahorel will be glad; apparently his stomach has started to consume itself from hunger."

"That's right!" Bahorel shouted from inside the kitchen.

Eponine walked over to the tree to put up her presents when she heard him yell again. "Everyone is here now, Enjolras. Can we please eat?!"

She could hear Enjolras answering groan from somewhere in the apartment and she was surprised he didn't come and see her when she arrived.

Eponine chuckled, "You guys didn't have to wait on me, you know."

"Try telling that to Mr. Stiff and Stern in the dining room." Grantaire mumbled, following the crowd into dinner.

Eponine paused in confusion before deciding to let it go, thinking that Grantaire was just being his normal, cynical self. Or at least, she would have let it go if Enjolras didn't avoid her during dinner and sit as far away from her as he could… she couldn't even make eye contact with him! He would just quickly look the other way.

It got worse when they started opening presents. She went to go sit by her, at their spot on the hearth, and he got up without a word and moved to sit in between Combeferre and Cosette. She stared at her hands wondering what she could have done while the happy gasps from her friends erupted around her. She remained in her thoughts until she her Musichetta squeal her name in a pitch that would have fangirls cowering.

"I can't believe you remembered Eponine!"

Eponine smiled for the first time that evening, "Of course I did! You did say it was your favorite movie as a child. I just happened to notice that they finally put it on DVD."

"Thank you!" Musichetta said happily clutching her new Tiny Toons: Summer Vacation DVD. "I can't wait to make my children sit down and watch this one day." She finished with a wink towards Joly, making him turn a deep shade of red.

Eponine looked over at Combeferre, the next to open a present, doing everything she could to appear at ease even though it did not escape her notice that Enjolras still avoided her gaze.

"Well, since 'Chetta opened Eponine's I will do the same." He carefully tore into the wrapping paper and looked at the resulting packages in confusion. Eponine smiled, she was proud of her gift and she enjoyed the confused look on his face. "Eponine, did you decided to wrap mine in multiple layers?"

"Turn them over, 'Ferre." She hinted. He turned the individual packets over and began to inspect them all.

"Place in afternoon sun, moderate water… Seeds? But there are no names? And they looked handwritten?" He looked up at her, curiosity lighting his eyes.

"They are seeds for different exotic flowers. You mentioned wanting to do some interesting things with your after school science club and I thought it would be fun it you didn't know what to expect either." She explained.

Combeferre's eyes light up in excitement. "That is fantastic, Eponine! And I have some of the equipment that is required to grow these out of climate. This is amazing!"

Eponine laughed, "There is another package at the bottom 'Ferre."

He eagerly dug to the bottom of the box and began laughing hysterically. "How did you find these?!" He said as he reviled a pair of brightly colored Periodic Table socks.

"You know I never reveal my secrets 'Ferre." She joked.

"Thank you, Eponine. These will add to my collection nicely. And thank you for the seeds; I can't wait to plant them."

Eponine nodded her head before glancing over at Cosette, who was opening her present next. She was most excited to see how Cosette reacted, well after Enjolras of course, and could hardly contain herself for shouting "Open it already" to her newly acquired friend.

Cosette opened her present slowly, revealing a brightly colored bassinette. Eponine looked over at Marius and burst out in peels of laughter. She had never seen him so pale.

"Um… Dear… Do you have something you forgot to tell me?" He asked tentatively.

"No," She said in an inquisitive tone, turning to look at Eponine.

"I am actually surprised that this was still around and that they waited until recently to try and dispose of it, but it's the bassinette your mother dropped you off. I was walking by my parent's inn a couple of months ago and saw it by the trash. I thought that you might want it so I grabbed it and cleaned it. I would have given it to you sooner, but it took longer to clean that I originally thought." Eponine explained.

See could see tears pooling at the corner of Cosette's eye, "You will want to look underneath the blankets too."

Tears began rolling down Cosette's face as she pulled out an opened golden locket. "Is this her?"

Eponine could feel tears prickling her eyes at the hopeful sound of her friend's innocent question. "Yes. I remembered her bringing you that day and when I was cleaning everything I found this tucked in between the blanket."

Cosette jumped up from her spot and ran into her arms heavily crying. "Thank you. I don't… Thank you."

Eponine awkwardly patted her back; she wasn't used to such displays of emotion or affection and didn't know how to handle it. "They belonged to you Cosette; all I did was return them. I guess this is the first time we can be thankful for how careless my parents were, their negligence was a blessing in this case."

Cosette sniffed before pulling back to look at her, "Thank you." She repeated, her tone conveying sincerity, gratitude, hope, sadness, and love. "Would you mind helping me put it on?"

She turned and pulled her hair to the side so Eponine could clasp the necklace. She took a moment to gauge the room and could see everyone looking at them with watery smiles. Everyone except Enjolras, who was still stiff and staring down at his hands. It was at that moment that Eponine started to feel suffocated. All the emotions, gratitude, and his avoidance were getting to her and she had to get out of there… immediately. She gave a gentle cough to clear the crack of emotion that was surely in her voice and patted Cosette's shoulder. "Done. And if you all will excuse me I think I will start some coffee and get the pies out of the fridge."

She ducked her head and without a glance at anyone hurried back to the kitchen. She was really starting to regret getting the gift she got for Enjolras.

Immediately when she turned the corner four different colored balls of wrapping paper pegged Enjolras in the back of the head, courtesy of Jehan, Grantaire, Courfeyrac, and Feuilly.

"You ass! Can you not see you are hurting her feelings you big dick?!" Grantaire hissed.

Enjolras looked around to see similar glares on everyone's faces. "What? It's not that bad!"

"Enjolras, you haven't spoken or even looked at her once tonight." Cosette said gently.

"It's not that bad! … Is it?"

Feuilly looked to see how close Eponine was to finishing up in the kitchen. She had already started the coffee and was taking out the pies. He figured he had a minute until Eponine came to see who else wanted coffee. "Damn it Enjolras, you better fix this."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Feuilly looked at him dryly. "Go talk to her. Now." He said forcefully.

"Geez, so demanding…" Enjolras said as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen. The guys had placed mistletoe above the doorway to the kitchen early and they were just waiting for the perfect moment to trap the two underneath. They were determined to get these two to admit their long hidden feelings for each other that night.

Eponine moved to stand underneath the doorway, narrowly running into Enjolras. She murmured an apology while he stood there shell shocked. "Does anyone want some coffee?" She asked, peaking around him.

The guys snickered slightly before Joly spoke up, "Uh, guys. You may want to look above you."

They simultaneously looked up, seeing the bright green freshness of newly picked mistletoe. Eponine looked down first and stared intently at Enjolras chest, not knowing how to proceed. Enjolras slowly brought his head down, trying desperately to hide his nerves. He licked his lips multiple times while fixating on Eponine's pale pink lips. Those lips that haunted his dreams, lips that he longed to taste and mold to him own. He could practically feel his desire physically push him towards her, telling him to claim what he wanted to call his.

His hand moved independently, pulling her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. His heart clenched, preparing to be devastated by the look of regret and rejection in her eyes. He prepared himself to walk away but stopped short. Eponine's face showed a flicker of desire, akin to his own. Incandescent joy flooded his body and he bent down to gently meet her lips.

Sparks flew and he had to restrain himself from deepening the kiss, not wanting to overwhelm her. He continued to press against her lips, contentment flooding his body the longer she didn't step away from him. He was about to break the kiss when she moan softly, causing her lips to part a fraction of an amount. He could feel her breath, her moan escape into his mouth and the desire he had be struggling to contain burst. His arms pulled her towards him flush against his body, his hand burying itself in her hair as he deepened the kiss. They moved together in tandem and he let out a small groan of pleasure as Eponine's hand toyed with the base of his golden curls.

The sensations where overwhelming, the small shots of pleasure from her pulling his hair combined with the sheer ecstasy of finally kissing her made him lose all reason. They were no longer at a Christmas party in front of their friends. They were two lovers kissing and proclaimer their love for the first time and he would not be denied anything but a full experience. He didn't know if this was a one-time thing, her giving into the hidden feelings that she didn't know was there and he was going to do everything to make her remember their passion. He entwined her tongue with his and pushed her against the doorframe, doing everything he could to convey how he felt in this single kiss.

They would have continued on, probably all night had it not been for a small cough that brought them back from reality. He broke the kiss, but didn't move away from her, keeping her in his arms against the door frame. Her lips were swollen, her hair messy, her cheeks rosy, and her eyes glinted with lust. She looked thoroughly snogged and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her again. He began to move back down and do just that when, "Uh, guys? You remember we are still here… right?" Grantaire interrupted with another cough.

Enjolras looked up and glared at his friend for intruding on his moment. He looked back down to see Eponine, still staring at him with lust and love in her eyes. He bent down to place a gentle nip at her earlobe, enjoying the shiver that ran from her body to his. "You want to go upstairs to my place? Have some alone time?" He asked, placing small kisses behind her ear. She nodded and he stepped back and took her hand in his.

Without a word he started walking to the door, pulling her behind him. Combeferre held out Eponine's bag, somehow already packed, with one hand for him to take as he passed by and with that they were gone without a word to anyone else.

They were halfway up the stairs when he couldn't stop himself from pressing her up against the wall and claiming her lips again. They stumbled the rest of the way, spending a fair amount of time searching for the doorknob while they were pressed against the door lost in each other's passion. Enjolras felt around blindly to get the key into the lock. He wasn't willing to part from Eponine's lips for a second.

The door gave way and they fell through, already in the process of removing the other's clothes. They crashed into the walls as they blindly made their way to Enjolras bedroom. When they reached his room, and only in their undergarments, Enjolras picked her up and tossed her onto the bed, following shortly thereafter. He took advantage of her newly exposed skin and peppered kisses all along her upper body. He started at her palm and slowly moved up to the crease in her elbow, gently biting the tender flesh that was there. He felt the vibrations of her answering moan through his lips and he began nibbling at her flesh, running up to her collarbone and neck before taking her flesh into his mouth. Once he was satisfied that she would have a mark he ran his nose along her jawline, enjoying feeling her breathless, aroused gasps hit his face. He placed a gentle, innocent kiss on her cheek before pulling back and looking her in the eyes. He silently questioned her, making sure that she was okay with this, that she wanted this. She pulled her hand up and stroked his face tenderly. She nodded before running her hand back and pulling him down to her, drawing his lips into her mouth, and taking full control.

Enjolras woke up to find Eponine spooned against him deep in his embrace. He had never felt so content and loved. The previous night had been perfect; a slow and powerful show of love between the both of them and his heart was light knowing that she felt the same. Granted, the words weren't said, but it was there in every caress, every kiss, every touch, and every moan.

He began running his fingers up and down her arm and lightly kissed her shoulder blades, gently waking her from her deep slumber. She began stirring, burrowing closer into his warmth. He chuckled and moved his hand to her bare stomach, gently caressing her skin and moved his kisses to her neck. He made sure to pause on the mark he gave her last night, pulling it into his mouth to darken it slightly. He was rewarded with a deep moan, so low and soft that had he not been close to her he wouldn't have heard it. Her eyes rapidly blinked, avoiding the harsh sunlight the came in through his window and intent to fall back asleep.

"Eponine. Wake up." He whispered in her ear.

"Five more minutes…" She whispered back with a smile.

He began tracing patterns into her skin, "For me?"

She groaned, but her smile widened. Enjolras pulled her in closer to him and nuzzled her back. "How long?" He asked, placing a kiss on her spine, right at the base of her neck.

She shivered, "Two years." She turned to face him, pressing herself close and gently moved the hair from him face, "You?"

"Two and a half." He answered.

"It seems that both of us have been rather blind." Said Eponine, curling into him and placing her head on his shoulder.

He mirrored her actions and moved her hair behind her ears. Now that he saw her love for him he never wanted to look away from her. "I planned on telling you this Christmas… in your present."

"I was going to do the same."

Enjolras was loath to move from the warm bed, but he wanted her to open her present. "Would you like me to get yours?"

Eponine looked up at him, confused. "Aren't they downstairs? In Courfeyrac and Feuilly's apartment?"

Enjolras gave a booming laugh, "It seems that when we were distracted by some cleverly placed mistletoe the guys packed up your bag with both of our presents in there."

"Hmmmm… that seems rather convenient and well thought out of them," said Eponine.

"Yes, we will have to find some way to say thank you to them… later." He replied, stretching before getting out the bed to get her bag but not before pausing to let Eponine take in the view.

"Alright, you open yours first." He handed her a brightly wrapped package.

Eponine took her time opening it, savoring the neat wrapping job. It was obvious that he put a lot of care into making sure it was perfect for her and she wanted to unwrap it with as much care. She left the box and unfolded the tissue paper. Lying in the middle of the box was a porcelain doll, exactly like the one she had described to him from her youth.

"How…." Her voice trailed off.

"I found it online. It is from the same year yours was. I remembered you talking about how much the doll meant to you. That it was the last thing your parents got you before everything happened, the last time you were truly happy and carefree, and how it was the first thing your father broke in his anger." Enjolras explained.

"I told you that story a year and a half ago…"

"I know, but it was obvious how much the doll meant to you and I wanted you to have a memory from when your childhood was happy."

"I don't know what to say…" Her emotions were starting to overwhelm her.

She tried to shift the focus away from her, "Okay. Your turn."

Enjolras understood her need to change the subject and leaned over to grab his present. He chuckled at her haphazard wrapping job, loving her for her chaotic organization. He opened it up to reveal a picture frame. It was a picture from their first Christmas, when he gave her the ornament. The guys had demanded a picture of the two, a physical representation of her officially being a part of their make shift family. He was looking at the camera but she was holding the ornament and looking at him. He was surprised he had never seen the picture before. Her face was an open book of emotion and he could plainly see how she felt in the picture.

Enjolras was speechless for the first time in his life; he had never been looked at with so much love before. He opened and closed his mouth a few time, willing the words to come to him as he held back tears. He gazed at Eponine, who had her heart in her eyes, and he could no longer keep the words contained. He knew that it was too soon, but he didn't care. He had been keeping this too himself for far too long and now that he knew she had feelings for him for just as long…

"I love you, Eponine." He choked out. Eponine smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his.

"I love you too." He leaped at her, pinning her to the bed as he kissed her passionately. They rolled around on his bed, content to stay there the rest of the day in each other's arms.


End file.
